El Torneo continúa
by Hikari Yumi-Hiwatari
Summary: El torneo debe continuar...Hao regresa mas poderoso que antes y con nuevos aliados. Yoh y los demas tendrán que luchar de nuevo, a lo que habrá perdidas irremediables y una serie de tragedias...El comienzo de una nueva batalla, esta muy cerca.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, ya saben como funciona esto de los signos, lo de siempre:**

**Comillas " " pensamientos,**

**Paréntesis ( ) pss lo que hacen jeje **

**Los corchetes puede ser algo que diga en el oráculo o alguna estupidez mía...**

**Es mi primer fic.. Asi que sean weenos y lean al menos asta el 2 cap…(¬¬ solo dejen que lo empiece)…disfrútenlo P**

_El Torneo Continua…_

Capitulo 1…

Después de varios meses, de la "muerte" de Hao y la suspensión del torneo de shamanes, todos se encontraban en casa de Yoh, comiendo…

Yoh- mmm…! Esto está delicioso!

Ryu- tiene razón don Yoh, esto esta MEGADELICIOSO!  
anna- pues tienen razón..al parecer, esa chica resultó ser buena cocinera

Yoh- si! quien lo diría, cuando len intentó cocinar, arrasó con la cocina. en cambio Jun lo hizo perfecto...  
len- nadie pidió tu opinión ¬¬

Manta- jeje, hay no se peleen...por cierto...donde esta horo-horo?

Len- el estúpido se ofreció a ayudar en la cocina...

manta- vaya! parece que sus modales están cambiando

Yoh- jejeje, pues solo se ofreció, porque mientras "cocina" va probando de todo

ryu- ah! que niño tan malcriado...y...eso que tiene que ver con el hecho de que no este aquí?

Len- que el baboso encontró una bolsa negra, en la lacena, que decía no tocar...

Yoh- y como vio que era comida pues se la comió D

Manta- ...una bolsa??  
Len- si, la de la comida echada a perder

Ryu- ajajajaja que tonto!

Yoh- jeje si, y desde que se lo comió  
len- que hace ya 2 hrs.  
yoh- esta en el… (prrrr...se escucha un pedo...proveniente del baño...x...x)

Anna- baño...

Len- y al parecer lo volvió a tapar

Ryu- ah! pero que niño tan puerco! es la 5 ves en la semana que lo tapa  
Anna- mientras él lo destape...no veo el problema(entrando a la cocina)

Manta- jeje, tienes razón

Unas hrs. mas tarde, mientras caminaban por el parque...

Len- no entiendo porque tenemos que caminar en el parque (pisando el pasto por accidente)

Horo-horo-oye! no pises el pasto!

Len- no molestes...

En ese preciso momento, una luz brillo a lo lejos, y se escucha una especie de explosión

Manta- que fue eso?

Yoh- vamos (corriendo hacia el destello)

Ryu- len horo-horo! dejen de pelear y vengan

Horo-horo-...(mirando a len)vamos...(y salieron corriendo

Cuando llegaron, los árboles se encontraban en llamas y la gente corriendo por todos lados, jalando a sus hijos...

Manta- ah!! Que paso aquí!?

Horo-horo- pero quien fue el infeliz?! que probo...(pero fue interrumpido al ver a una niña atrapada por el fuego)

Amidamaru- amo yoh! aya hay una joven!

Ryu- hay que ayudarla don yoh

Yoh- vamos amidamaru...  
Len- no será necesario

Manta- que?...wow!

Horo-horo- len

Len-que quie... (Horo-horo le había dejado a la joven)

Horo-horo- listo koloro?

Koloro- kukuruku!(y en menos de 1 min. el incendio había desaparecido)

Horo-horo-listo, vámonos (caminando hacia la casa)

Manta- eso fue increíble!

Yoh-si, cuando se trata de la naturaleza, no hay quien lo detenga

Amidamaru- parece que sus habilidades mejoraron bastante

Bason-si

Después de un rato, ya en la casa...

Yoh- hogar, dulce hogar! prendiendo el televisor...

Ryu- hay que poner la novela!

Manta- mejor discovery

Anna- pondremos MI novela!

Len- bien...vean la televisión pero...

Yoh- pero que?(y ve que len aun sigue cargando a la joven) aah! es cierto

Anna- quien es ella?(examinando a la chica)

Yoh- se ve mal…

Ryu- don yoh, no cree que deberíamos llamar a fausto?

Manta- es cierto...(marcando por teléfono)

Yoh- gracias por llamarle pequeñín

Manta-toma...ya esta llamando

Yoh- xP "_parece ser que aun le teme jeje_"

Fausto-…si?

Yoh- hola fausto!!

Fausto- yoh, que sucede?

Yoh- necesitamos que vengas…(pero ya le había colgado)…Oo??

Fausto- en que necesitan al gran fausto?

Manta- ahhhhh!!!!

Yoh- eso fue rápido!

Fausto- para que me necesitaban?

Len- toma (pasándole la joven a brazos de fausto)

Fausto-eh…Elisa ayúdame…

Luego de un rato, de que fausto revisara a la niña…

Yoh- esta bien?

Fausto- si, solo se ahogo

Horo-horo- respiro demasiado humo…

Fausto- si…me dijeron que estaba en el bosque no?

Ryu- si, pasa algo?

Fausto- no, solo tiene unas marcas en los brazos, en las piernas…

Manta- como golpes?

Fausto- si(y detrás de el se barrió la puerta y la chica salio)

Ryu- U… "que linda" una joven blanca, de pelo rizado color negro azulado, y ojos entre gris y azules, con el cabello recogido en una coleta y el su fleco algo lacio sobre su cara

Fausto- ya te sientes mejor?

…-(mirando a fausto)..s…si gracias

Manta- por poco y te quemas…

…-si, lose

Yoh- (extendiendo su mano hacia ella) hola, soy yoh asakura

…- O.O…hi…Hikari…(dándole la mano)

Un rato después, yoh y anna se encontraban viendo la televisión…

Anna-no deberíamos dejar que se quedara

Yoh- ella no es mala, ya nos habría atacado no crees?

Anna-…

En un cuarto de la pensión…

Len- y que hacías en el bosque?

Hikari- …caminar…

Bason- no es conveniente que una joven camine sola…

Horo- horo- naaa! Ni que se la fueran a robar

Hikari- jeje

En ese momento, la ventana se rompió y un hombre entro a la habitación...

…-a ti te estaba buscando

Hikari- tu…(y el hombre le aventó una cuerda)

…-no creías que sería tan fácil escapar…(jalándola)

Hikari- suéltame idiota!(y corto la cuerda con una especie de ozla cosa de puro hueso jeje pero mas chida)

Horo-horo- es…shaman?(hikari ataco al hombre, logrando derribarlo, pero de la ventana apareció una ráfaga de fuego…)

…

Manta- que fue eso?

Yoh- vamos…

Ryu- que…que paso aquí

Amidamaru- amo yoh!(señalando a la ventana)

Manta- no…puede ser(junto al hombre apareció…)

Yoh- …hao…

Hao- yoh, cuanto tiempo sin vernos (y detrás de el aparece el espíritu del fuego…y en la mano tiene a la joven)

Ryu- don yoh!! Mire!

Yoh- suéltala!(haciendo la posesión de objetos)

Hao- ja, tranquilo yoh, ya tendremos tiempo de una pelea…

En ese instante el oráculo virtual comenzó a sonar…

Anna- eso es…

Manta- (viendo el oráculo en la cama) el oráculo virtual…

Hao- nos veremos pronto hermanito…(desapareciendo)

Yoh-(agarrando el oráculo virtual)…

Ryu- que dice don yoh?

Yoh- debemos regresar a Norteamérica…el torneo continúa…

**Dejen criticas, elogios, lo que sea pueden decirme hasta de lo que me voy a morir, pero es mi primer fic tengan algo de compasión D jejeje…..HikaRi**

**PD. Segundo capitulo en proceso….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, aquí esta la continuación, disfrútenla…

* * *

**

Capitulo 2

Esa noche, ninguno había podido conciliar el sueño, y en especial Yoh…podría ser la tensión de que el torneo continuaría o el simple hecho de que Hao, al que pensaban haber derrotado, hubiera estado frente a ellos, vivito y coleando, horas atrás.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras preparaban sus cosas…

Horo-Horo- mmm…porque hay que regresar…

Len- sino quieres no regreses, al fin y al cabo, un rival menos…aunque tu no representas amenaza alguna para mi

Horo-horo-qu…que! Como que no soy amenazante para ti! Deberías tenerme miedo!!

Ryu- ya cálmense

Yoh- jejeje…listos?

Horo-horo-listo…vámonos

Ryu- doña anna no piensa acompañarnos?

Anna- no, los alcanzare después…

Ryu- ya veo (saliendo de la pensión)

Manta- nos vemos pronto (despidiéndose de yoh)

Yoh- si…adiós

Unas hrs. después de haber subido a uno de los jets dios! Tiene 32! Ese niño caga dinero! De len, como siempre len y horo-horo iban peleando, ryu peinándose, fausto derramando amor con Elisa pero yoh seguía pensando en que pasaría en el torneo…

Amidamaru- amo Yoh se encuentra bien?

Yoh- si, solo estaba pensando en el torneo, crees que Hao mate otra vez a sus contrincantes?

Len- lo mas seguro es que lo haga, no se porque haces preguntas tan obvias…

Ryu- don yoh…cree que Hao sea más poderoso que antes?

Yoh- es lo mas seguro…pero no se preocupen ya verán que lo derrotaremos…jijiji (y en la ventana detrás de yoh se vio como una sombra pasar, rápidamente)

Bason- señorito…

Len- lose… (Sacando la cuchilla)

Y segundos después, las turbinas del jet estallaron…mientras una chica observaba todo, mostrando malicia en su rostro…

Len- ah!

Horo-horo- increíble! Otra vez tendremos que caminar!...cosa fea!(gritaba mientras pateaba el despedazado jet)

Ryu- y ahora quien se atreve a derribar nuestro avión!

…-al parecer son unos insectos difíciles de eliminar (decía una chica de tez morena, ojos negros y cabello naranja, lacio asta la cintura)

Len- tu tiraste mi jet? (amenazándola con la cuchilla)

…-ja! Piensas derrotarme con esa arma tan insignificante?...no me hagas reír (la joven salto y se paro sobre el hombro de su espíritu, el cual tenía la forma de una mujer robot, con una lanza en su brazo izquierdo)

Ryu- es muy grande!...

Fausto- eso no nos detendrá…Elisa!( haciendo la posesión mas poderosaElisa me fisto la vrdd no me acuerdo del nombre jeje

…-ja! Madre!...

Len- madre?

Horo-horo- MADRES! ( y con tan solo mover el brazo, delicadamente, derribó a fausto)

Yoh- FAUSTO!...quien eres tu?!

…-mi nombre es Naoko, y mi señor Hao me mando a probar tus poderes…Yoh Asakura…así que PREPARATE!!! (y se lanzo contra el, lanzándolo muy lejos, y obviamente lastimándolo)

Amidamaru- AMO YOH! (pero yoh, al parecer se había golpeado la cabeza quedando inconciente)…amo yoh…

Naoko- Vaya…resulto ser mucho más débil de lo que me esperaba (suspirando algo decepcionada) DESPIDETE DE TUS AMIGOS..YOH ASAKURA!

Todos- YOH! (corriendo hacia yoh…para "intentar" ayudarlo)

…-DETENTE! (y una extraña figura, parecida a un ángel detuvo el ataque del robot)

Ryu- D Lyserg!

Naoko- vaya! Un exsoldado X ja!...(en ese instante Hao apareció sobre una roca, dándole la señal de que era suficiente…a lo cual Naoko obedeció y desapareció, Hao observo a Yoh eh hizo una expresión de desilusión y luego desapareció)

Mientras tanto en alguna parte del desierto de Norteamérica…

Kanna- vaya, al parecer yoh asakura sigue débil

Hikari- ja! El te derrotó una vez si no más recuerdo!

Kanna- a ti nadie te pidió tu opinión, además deberías ir pensando que le dirás al señor Hao cuando le diga que intentaste escapar otra vez…

Hikari no dijo nada, solo agachó la cabeza algo enfurecida, Kanna siguió fumando que raro esperando la llegada de Hao. Cuando este llegó, junto con Naoko, le dijo que Hikari había intentado escapar nuevamente, pero Hao no le tomo mucha importancia…

Naoko- señor Hao...

Hao- lose, otra vez intenta escapar…

Kanna- me encargare de ella… (Poniéndose de pie, pero Hao la detuvo)

Hao- no, dejemos que el espíritu de fuego se encargue

Naoko- eh?...

Hao- después de todo, ya no me sirve de nada que este con vida (detrás de el, desapareció el espíritu de fuego, pocos segundos después solo se escucho un grito desgarrador…)

Mientras tanto…

Amidamaru- amo yoh se encuentra bien?

Yoh- si, no te preocupes Amidamaru, estoy muy bien, solo un poco cansado

Ryu- esa niña! Como se atreve a tirar el avión!

Len- dijo que Hao la había mandado, no me extraña que derribara el jet

Horo-horo- a mí no me importa el avió, yo tengo hambre!

Fausto- y esta comenzando a sentirse algo frío

Lyserg-si, deberíamos… (Pero fue interrumpido por el grito de una joven)

Horo-horo- que…que fue eso?

Yoh- vamos (dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se echaba correr en dirección al ruido)

Cuando llegaron, vieron a Hikari tratando de protegerse del espíritu de fuego, obviamente estaba muy mal herida y lo único que lo protegía era una especie de campo alrededor de ella, el cual ya no pudo sostener y cayó inconciente, dejándole el paso libre al espíritu de fuego.

Cuando éste, estuvo a pocos centímetros de la chica…

Yoh- no te atrevas a tocarla! (gritaba yoh, que acababa de interponerse, con su gran espada, mientras Len quito a Hikari ya saben como es ese niño de rápido de donde se encontraba…

…

Hao-mj…no se cansa de meter las narices donde no debe...

Hao sonrió malévolamente y en segundos el monstruo de fuego desapareció

Naoko- Yoh asakura siempre le arruina los planes…(dijo indignada mientras pateaba una roca)

…

Fausto- estas bien? (le preguntaba a Hikari que acabada de cobrar el conocimiento)

Hikari- si… (Poniéndose de pie; y vio quienes se encontraban a su alrededor)…qu...que hacen aquí?

Ryu- que no recuerdas?

Hikari- eh?

Lyserg- cuando te encontramos…el espíritu de fuego te intentaba asesinar…

Len- porque?

Hikari- ah…pues…

En ese instante la fogata se apagó y una lluvia de estrellas dio comienzo…

* * *

**Weno ese es el 2 cap…la vrdd no creo que este muy bueno, pero créanme se pondrá mejor -…- lo juro**

**Y ya saben, manden sus reviews…HikaRi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí les pongo el 3 capitulo, espero lo disfruten…

* * *

**

Capitulo 3…

Ryu- es mega hermoso! (decía ryu mientras admiraba la lluvia de estrellas)

Yoh- si…pero porque hay lluvia de estrellas?

…- Están marcando el inicio del torneo…

Yoh- el inicio…eh?...quien dijo… (y cuando volteo hacia atrás, se encontró con un viejo amigo)…SILVER!

Silver- yoh…(vio al cielo y contemplo por unos segundos la lluvia de estrellas..) tienen exactamente un mes para llegar a la aldea apache…

Horo-horo- otra vez! tengan compasión! Están viendo que ni comida tenemos!...

Ryu- y la aldea se encuentra en el mismo lugar?...

Horo-horo-claro que se encuentra en el mismo lugar, dudo que le salgan patitas y se cambie de lugar ¬¬'

Silver- de hecho, si cambio de lugar…ya que sería muy fácil llegar

Len- ya veo, quieren poner a prueba a los shamanes…otra vez

Silver- si, ya que hay muchos que la vez pasada no calificaron…

Ryu- y quieren aprovechar esta oportunidad…

Silver- exacto…por esa razón cambio de lugar

Fausto- y si alguno de los shamanes, calificados, no logra llegar?

Silver- será descalificado…

Mientras tanto, en la pensión, desde que yoh y los demás se habían marchado, anna se la pasaba viendo a la ventana, como esperando algo, una señal, hasta que esa noche…

Manta- wow…que linda lluvia de estrellas

Anna- (al escuchar esto, camino hasta la ventana y contemplo el hermoso acontecimiento) esta anunciando el comienzo…

Manta- comienzo?... (En ese momento, la lluvia paró y apareció una gran y hermosa luna llena)

Anna- debemos irnos… (y salió rápidamente de la habitación)

…

Lyserg- parece que se acabó (decía viendo la gran luna llena)

Horo-horo- si, si, muy bonito pero yo tengo hambre… (Grrrr…y su estomago comenzó a hacer ruidos)

Hikari- jaja… (La joven contemplo por un momento el cielo y luego se puso de pie)…bueno…gracias (y les dio la espalda...)

Yoh- espera… (Haciendo que la joven volteara)…no pensaras estar sola en este lugar o si?

Hikari- eh…?

Len- si hao te quiere matar no creo que sea prudente que andes sola…

Horo-horo- uhhh no quieres que este solita?... (Decía dándole codazos a len…el cual lo aplaco con un golpe)…weno yo decía… (Tallándose la cabeza)

Ryu- el niño ese tiene razón, mejor quédate con nosotros… (Grito y corrió hacia ella para tomarle la mano ya saben como se pone ryu con una chica)

Hikari- ÓuÒ' jeje

Fausto- a demás tus heridas no están del todo sanas…

Ryu- si! Y no es bueno que andes por hay lastimada!

Horo-horo- ese tonto de ryu…si sigue así de empalagoso, lo único que va a conseguir es ahuyentarla…

Lyserg- si…_"créeme…yo se lo que es tener a ryu pegado toodo el día"_

Yoh- que dices…?

Hikari-…e…esta bien…

Ryu- genial! Ven siéntate a mi lado (Aventó a horo-horo y sentó a hikari en su lugar, junto a él)

La noche estuvo muy tranquila, como siempre Len y Horo-horo pelearon a muerte, yoh tratando de tranquilizarlos, fausto de amoroso con su esposa y ryu de empalagoso con hikari o lyserg. A la mañana siguiente, Len despertó antes que todos y camino por un rato…

Bason- (apareciendo junto a len ya saben, la cabecita voladora jeje) no cree que es algo peligroso andar solo por estos rumbos?

Len- ja…tienes miedo?

Bason- no, solo era una sugerencia

Segundos después en una roca unos metros de el apareció Naoko sentada…

Naoko- vaya, vaya…porque tan solo...Len?

Len- (volteando hacia ella y apuntándole con la cuchilla)

Naoko- jaja, tranquilo, no vengo a atacarte…

Len- entonces a que vienes…

Naoko- tengo una propuesta del señor hao…

Hikari, se había despertado y no ver a len se le hizo algo extraño, hasta lego a pensar que hao pudo llevárselo, así que fue a buscarlo y cuando llego lo vio con Naoko, así que se oculto detrás de una roca…

Len- ja! Que me una a ustedes jajaja…no me hagas reír

Naoko- mj…el señor hao enserio quiere que te le unas…y no pienso defraudarlo (la joven agacho la cabeza y murmuro…) después de todo…se lo debo…EN ESE CASO TE OBLIGARE!(y ataco a len lanzándolo contra una pierda)

Hikari solo escucho el golpe y vio a len en el suelo, Naoko se acerco lentamente a len y le puso lanza en el cuello…

Len- bason!...(pero no ocurrió nada)..que?

Naoko- ah perdón…lo buscabas? (y detrás de ella apareció su espíritu acompañante, junto con bason, el cual estaba amarado con una especie de rosario)

Len-ba…bason…

Naoko- ah!( y le dio otro golpe, pero esta ves junto con un extraño choque eléctrico)…baa, eres demasiado débil, no se porque te querrá el señor hao…mj…muere…

Hikari- ya déjalo! (y de un golpe lanzo a naoko, luego corrió hasta len)

Len-vaya, si eres fuerte

Hikari- vámonos de aquí…

Naoko- hikari…hikari…porque siempre te metes en lo que no te incumbe…

Hikari- regrésale a su espíritu!

Naoko- ja, oblígame!

Hikari y Naoko comenzaron a pelear, naoko por el momento, solo utilizaba una extraña lanza y hikari su "oz" y por una explosión, que ellas provocaron, yoh y los demás fueron a ver que sucedía y si len o hikari tenían algo que ver...

Yoh- len!(grito y corrió hasta donde se encontraba el pelimorado algo así es S)

Lyserg- hay que ayudarla...(horo-horo, ryu y fausto se miraron y comenzaron a luchar contra naoko)

Naoko- vaya! Tienes nuevos amigos jaja despídete de ellos…AH!

…-ALTO!

Todos se detuvieron y cuando voltearon a ver la cima de un acantilado vieron a hao, este solo le hizo una señal a naoko y esta se tele transporto junto a el

Lyserg- hao… (Dijo con rabia)

Ryu- hikari estas bien? (preguntaba ryu algo preocupado)

Hikari- s...si ..._"el que me preocupa mas es len __S"_...ay!(y se quejo de su brazo, en el que tenía una pequeña pero dolorosa herida)

Hao- mj...parece ser que todos son unos debiluchos…no me serviría de nada tenerlos…asi que... (Miro a naoko y esta hizo una mueca, tratando de ignorarlo, pero kanna le apreto el brazo, luego liberó a bason)

Bason- señorito!

Hao- ja! que patéticos y diminutos son...

Un momento después, se escucho un trueno que lastimó los oidos de todos...

Horo-horo-ah! que fue eso?

Lyserg- parecia un trueno...

Hikari-yo no creo que feuce un trueno...(decía mirando angustiada al cielo)

Horo-horo- como de que...(cuando vio el cielo se impresiono...)

Fausto- que sucede…

El cielo torno azul a un rojizo extraño y miles de estrellas comenzaron a "caer"

Ryu- una lluvia de estrellas?

Yoh- pero es de día...

Hao- parece ser los grandes espíritus no esperaran más…

Naoko-señor Hao (hao volteo y opacho, kanna y naoko se encontraban detrás de el)

Opacho- estamos listos

Hao- nos veremos pronto hermanito!

Kanna- mas pronto de lo que creen

Yoh- que?

Y lo último que todos vieron fue una intensa luz blanca que parecía absorber todo...

* * *

**Que tal? bueno ese fue el 3º capitulo, espero les aya gustado y sino pss sorry pero mi cerebro se quemo en el examen de matematicas…y con el se fue mi imaginación...**

**Ai se ven P dejen reviews!! HikaRi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí está el 4º capitulo, lo hice algo apurada porque se supone que estaba estudiando y saben, mi madre quería preguntarme -...- así que no esta muy bueno…disfrútenlo…

* * *

**

Capitulo 4

Ese gran destello, dejo inconciente a todos…

Unas hrs. Después, Yoh despertó y noto que ya no se encontraba en el aquel desierto. Miro a su alrededor y junto a el, también inconcientes, se encontraba Fausto. Yoh se puso de pie y observó todo el lugar, se encontraba como en un pequeño pueblo abandonado...

Fausto- mmm…yoh? (decía fausto que acababa de despertar, se puso de pie y vio el lugar en el que se encontraban)…donde estamos?

Yoh- no tengo la menor idea…

Fausto- y los demás? (mientras, con la mirada, los buscaba)

Yoh- cuando desperté, solo estábamos nosotros (y detrás de fausto, yoh logro ver como si una persona pasara corriendo)…

Amidamaru- amo yoh sucede algo?

Yoh- me pareció ver a alguien…

Fausto- veamos quien es…

Caminaron por un buen rato, pero no encontraron a nadie…

Amidamaru- amo yoh…en esa dirección tampoco hay nada, solo lugares abandonados (ya que se habían separado para buscar mejor…)

Fausto- por acá tampoco hay nada

Yoh- ni por aya, al perecer todo el pueblo esta abandonado

Fausto-…y…que propones hacer…?

Yoh- pues…AH!

Fausto- YOH!...AH!!!

…mientras…

Horo-horo- donde demonios estaremos… (viendo a todos lados)

Ryu- no encuentro a don yoh por ninguna parte

Horo-horo- solo estamos nosotros?...que desgracia y para colmo me quede contigo…

Ryu- deberías estar agradecido insolente! Porque con mi megapoder puedo con cualquiera…

Horo-horo- jajaja no me hagas reír

Tokagero- óyeme de que te ríes!

Horo-horo- no, nada ja…pero donde demonios estaremos…

Ellos se encontraban en un gran y extenso bosque, que al parecer, por donde caminaras, siempre llegabas al mismo lugar…

Ryu- bueno… (Poniéndose de pie y caminando adentrándose al bosque)

Horo-horo- a donde crees que vas?

Ryu- a buscar a los demás a donde mas…aparte que tal si están en problemas?...que tal si lyserg o hikari están heridos? Debemos encontrarlos!! Cueste lo que cueste YO! RYU CON SU ESPADA DE MADERA! LOS ENCONTRARE!(sobre una roca con miles de luces detrás de el que dicen "RYU")

Horo-horo- déjate de tonterías T.T (apagando el gran letrero de "RYU")

Un buen rato después de buscar por todos lados, sin encontrar absolutamente nada…

Horo-horo- genial, hemos buscado por todas partes y no hay nadie… (En eso su estomago hace ruidos extraños) además tengo mucha hambre…ryu? Oye tu! Donde estas?!!

En eso ryu aparece de entre las ramas, mirando hacia abajo…

Horo-horo- ah, hay estas…yo tengo hambre tu no?...ryu? estas bien?

Ryu-…

Tokagero- oye...pss que tienes?...responde! (empujándolo)

Horo-horo- que pasa…(cuando horo-horo se agachó, para ver el rostro de su amigo…)AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

…en otro lado…

Lyserg- vienes o no?

Naoko- se supone que debo esperar al señor hao…

Lyserg- buscaste por todos lados y viste que no esta…vienes o no?

Madre- ya saben, el espíritu de naoko ve con el…

Naoko- pero madre, el señor hao…esta bien…

Ellos no habían aparecido en otro lugar, cuando despertaron estaban en el desierto. Ellos también habían caminado por mucho tiempo, y al no encontrar nada desdieron sentarse un rato, claro que no se dirigían la palabra…

Naoko- madre…madre?

Lyserg- (mirando a naoko) sucede algo?

Naoko- mi madre… (Poniéndose de pie, algo desesperada) madre!!!

En eso, morphin se acerco a lyserg y le jalo el cuello de la blusa…

Lyserg- que suce…

Naoko- ma…madre...(y un rayo de color rojo se dirigía a ella)

Lyserg- MUEVETE!...

…

Hikari abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de len, y luego se percato de que este la iba cargando…

Hikari- AH!!! SUELTAME! (gritó saltando de los brazos de len y pegándole al mismo tiempo)

Len- oye!! (Tallándose la cara) que demonios te sucede!

Hikari- que demonios te sucede a ti! Porque me venias cargando!

Len- todavía que te ice el maldito favor de cargarte! Y me pegas!

Hikari- yo no te pedí que me car… y porque me venias cargando O.O???

Len- porque no despertabas…

Hikari- eh…?

Len- cuando desperté solo estábamos tu y yo, y como no despertabas…pues yo…

Hikari- O///O emmm…ah…pues…gra…

Len- creo que te cargue como 2 hrs. Que floja eres…ya ni horo-horo

Hikari- O…ó como que floja!...como sea y donde estamos? (Viendo a su alrededor)

Len- no se llevo hrs. Caminando y no encuentro la salida…

Hikari- pues sigamos…ven…

Esta ves, se encontraban en una "cueva" era muy extraño, ya que hacia algo de frío y las paredes de ese lugar tenían un tono rojizo y el fondo se veía completamente oscuro…

Hikari- Ó…Ò mejor…busquemos otro camino (regresándose, pero choco con len)

Len- no hay otro camino, así que camina, no seas gallina (caminando frente a ella ya saben como se quiere hacer el valiente de "yo soy poderoso y no me pasa nada"

Hikari- gallina tu ma… (Pero len le tapo la boca)

Len-shh…escucha…

En eso, en el fondo del "túnel" se lograba ver un pequeño destello color azul cielo y se escuchaba un susurro…

Hikari- que es eso?...

Bason- señorito escucha eso?

Len- si…

Hikari- no logro entenderlo…

Len- ni siquiera se entiende en que idioma esta…

Y de la nada, dos monstruos extraños así tipo Zenki y Goki, o como se escriba aparecieron frente a ellos…

Len- bason! eh hizo su posesión ya saben, su cuchilla esa, chiquita pero poderosa jeje

Hikari- cuidado!...AH!!!!

* * *

**Y bien...que tal quedo? medio feo no? jeje weno hay me dejan sus reviews P. pero comprendanme estoy en exámenes así que puede que los próximos capítulos estén medios feos… pero que les puedo decir, esos exámenes me chupan el cerebro…Adioshito! HikaRi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí les dejo el 5º capitulo, este solo se tratará de la batalla de Yoh y Fausto…espero que les guste S y si…si me tarde un poco, porque estuve enferma…pero weno disfrútenlo…

* * *

**

Capitulo5

Amidamaru: AMO YOH!

Fausto: YOH! Estas bien?...(ayudándolo a ponerse de pie)

Yoh: si…

Amidamaru- amo yoh…mira aya

Yoh- eh?... (Viendo hacia donde amidamaru le señaló)

Fausto- ella es quien te atacó?

Yoh- ni idea...

Frente a ellos se encontraba una pequeña niña como de unos 10 años…obviamente no se veía nada amenazante, tenía la piel pálida, ojos verdes, su cabello, color morado, largo asta la espalda y traía puesto un lindo vestido como de muñeca…y en su mano derecha tenía una cuerda, que en la punta traía un garfio amarrado…

Amidamaru: una pequeña…

Fausto: pero de donde salió…?

Yoh- no tengo idea… ..O

Amidamaru- amo yoh…junto a ella… (Junto a la niña, en ese momento, acababa de aparecer un enorme lobo color blanco)

Fausto- quien eres?...

…-mi nombre es Kina, fui la ganadora del torneo de shamanes hace 1000 años…

Yoh-ah! Ya veo…y como es que aun sigues con vida O..o y como te mantienes tan joven!? _"se habra hecho cirugías?"_

Kina- ja, no, yo no sigo con vida, morí hace mucho tiempo…pero los grandes espíritus me han pedido un favor, así que tome prestado el cuerpo de esta niña para poder cumplir mí cometido…

Fausto- tu cometido…?

yoh- ah! _"entonces no se hizo cirugías..."_

Kina-…mi cometido…EL MATARLOS!

Amidamaru- amo yoh!... (Eh hicieron la posesión de objetos…)

Fausto- Elisa…

Kina- ustedes deben morir! (dándole un gran golpe a fausto)

Yoh- FAUSTO! (y kina lo acorralo contra la pared, yoh solo se protegía con su espada…)ah Ò…Ó, porque nos quieres matar?!

Kina- no es de tu incumbencia! (lanzándolo contra una pequeña casita)

Fausto- no creas que dejaremos que nos mates! (atacando a Kina)

Yoh- espada fugas de amidamaru!!!(y Kina se estrello con una de las casitas)

Amidamaru- su posesión ha desaparecido…

Kina- yo… ..T debo vencerlos…

Fausto- vaya…es muy fuerte…

Yoh- je, recuerda que solo está usando el cuerpo de la niña…

Kina- ..T debo VENCERLOS! (atacándolos, y ocasionando una explosión)

Yoh- ah!!! (Atacando a kina, logrando cortar la cuerda que traía el garfio)

Fausto- Elisa! (Elisa con solo mover la "jeringa" que tiene en el brazo, le terminó de romper la cuerda aparte de destruir el garfio)

Kina- ò..ó _"demonios, son mas fuertes de lo que me dijeron…tendré que hacer la máxima posesión…" _…Riku!! (En ese momento, el lobo se transformo en un extraño hombre mitad bestia, que de arma traía una "lanza" pero en la punta tenía un garfio…)

Yoh- vaya O.o se ve muy poderoso…

Kina- ja! Y lo es… (Sonriendo macabramente) RIKU!

El hombre mitad bestia, atacó a yoh y a fausto, logrando lastimarlos, por el gran golpe que recibieron. Yoh se puso de pie y trató de devolverle el ataque, pero el mitad bestia ok, digámosle hibrido era muy rápido, por lo tanto yoh no lograba darle un golpe, Fausto también intentó darle algunos golpes, pero le resultaba muy difícil el alcanzar la velocidad del hibrido.

Fausto- es demasiado rápido (decía entre suspiros)

Yoh- lose, no eh podido ni acercarme -…-'

Amidamaru- amo yoh, no se de por vencido

Yoh- no me estoy dando por vencido amidamaru…solo digo que es muy rápido…

Fausto- como lo venceremos…?

Yoh- lo mismo me estoy preguntando jijiji…

Kina- que sucede? Ya se cansaron?...si quieren pueden rendirse…

Yoh- je, algo…pero tenemos que derrotarte…así que…amidamaru (y volvió a hacer la posesión)

Fausto- vamos Elisa (haciendo también su posesión)

Kina- bien, que siga la pelea RIKU!...MUERAN!!!!

La pelea continuo por muy buen rato, ya que yoh y fausto no siempre lograban darle un golpe, por la rapidez del hibrido…

Fausto- es muy fuerte…

Yoh- si, pero… (Trataba de decir entre suspiros) debe tener una debilidad… (Viendo a la imponente "bestia" que se encontraba frente a ellos)

Amidamaru- amo yoh…mire eso (decía señalando a la niña...que al parecer comenzaba a "pesarle" el cuerpo)

Fausto- parece que el cuerpo ya no soporta tener dos almas en su interior…ah sido demasiado tiempo, aparte es una niña, lo cual indica que no resistirá mas…

Yoh- en ese caso…solo abra que agotarla…

Fausto- vamos…

Kina-…mj ya se habían tardado! (y los volvió a tacar) ah… _"demonios, ya me cuesta trabajo controlar el cuerpo…si pierdo el control…perderé"_

Yoh- espada fugas de amidamaru!

Kina- ah!... _"no puede ser, ya no logro esquivar los ataques…" _ah!

Fausto- parece que esta perdiendo su velocidad... (Decía, porque había logrado darle un golpe, el cual la lanzó contra unas casas)

Yoh- si…

Fausto- un golpe mas… y el cuerpo no lo resistirá…

Yoh- vamos…

Kina- dejen…de murmurar y pelen! ..Ó

Yoh y Fausto atacaron combinando sus poderes, lo cual hizo que el ataque fuera con mas fuerza hacia Kina, y por obvio esta no logro protegerse del todo, así que se estrelló en mil lugares no, no rebotaba, pero ya saben, luego como que el ataque los sigue arrastrando…yo me entiendo XD quedando inconciente, y perdiendo la posesión de objetos…

Amidamaru- amo yoh… vea eso…

La niña comenzó a "brillar" y unos segundos después, se logro ver como un espíritu salía de su cuerpo. La pequeña se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor, al ver todo destruido y no ver a ninguna persona, se desesperó y comenzó a llorar

Yoh- estas bien? (acercándose a la niña)

…- donde estoy (decía entre sollozos)

Yoh- pues…la verdad no se jeje

Fausto- como te llamas?

…- Karin…de...debo regresar a casa (pero al ponerse de pie se quejo de su pierna, que al parecer tenía lastimada)

Yoh- emmm… creo que eso fue culpa mía jeje

Karin- tu culpa…? O.O

Kina- parece ser que me ganaron…(decía un espíritu que acababa de aparecer frente a ellos)

Amidamaru- amo yoh…

Kina- tranquilos, solo vengo a darles el mensaje de los grandes espíritus…

Yoh- el mensaje?

Kina- si, la razón por la cual ustedes y sus amigos tienen estas "pruebas" en las cuales deben pelear...

* * *

**Bueno, ese fue el 5º capitulo… y ya saben, si me quieren elogiar o, peor tantito, aventar tomates, solo dejen sus reviews**

**aDioS…HikaRi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 6 P haber si les gusta XD, disfrútenlo…

* * *

**

Capitulo 6

Horo-horo- ..Ó k demonios te pasa! (gritaba, ya que Ryu lo había golpeado)

Tokagero- oye Ryu…que te pasa? (Pero ryu no le contestaba, solo lo volteo a ver y comenzó a acercarse lentamente) O.O eh?...(en ese momento, pudo notar, como el rostro de ryu tenía un color gris, y sus ojos eran completamente negros, es decir, no se le veían la pupilas…)

Ryu- mj… (Y sonriendo malévolamente, hizo la posesión. Luego de hacer la posesión, miró a Horo-horo y comenzó a caminar hacia el…)

Horo-horo- que rayos tienes?...(caminando hacia atrás)

Ryu- (lo miro y sonrió, luego lo atacó…)

Horo-horo- AH!! (Estrellándose en un árbol)…que…demo…AH! (pero antes de poder hablar, ryu ya lo estaba golpeando nuevamente)

Tokagero- el estaba en la carroza esa jeje oye pss que te esta pasando!?

Ryu- silencio!

Tokagero- (solo trago saliva…y miró a horo-horo…el cual estaba algo lastimado…intentó deshacer la posesión, pero no pudo…solo le quedó seguir peleando)

Horo-horo- Ò..Ó ah! KOLORO! (y en un dos por tres, frente a ryu, se encontraba koloro en su máxima posesión si, la cosa que parece una mujer S…ustedes me entienden jaja…no se que demonios te pasa, pero no voy a dejar que me sigas golpeando…y me vale! Que seas mi amigo, yo también te golpearé! (regresándole los miles de golpes que ryu le había dado. Obviamente ryu salió mas lastimado digo, todos sabemos que horo-horo es mas fuerte que ryu P

Ryu-ah!... ..Ó

La pelea duró un buen rato, ryu y horo-horo ya estaban muy lastimados y exhaustos, ya que ninguno se detenía, hasta que…

Horo-horo- ah!!! (Golpeó a ryu y lo estrelló con un árbol)

Ryu- ..Ò (intentó ponerse de pie, pero el cuerpo le pesaba de tanto dolor, y claro, estaba cansado)

Horo-horo- (caminando hacia el) que…demonios…tienes? (decía entre jadeos)

Y en ese momento, del cuerpo de ryu salió una especie de piedra, por lo que ryu se desmayo…

Horo-horo- O.O eh? (en eso, vio como la extraña piedra color gris, volando, se dirigió detrás de él, por lo que tuvo que voltear)

Tokagero- pues quienes son esos?...

Horo-horo-…quienes son ustedes?...

Frente a ellos se encontraban un hombre y una pequeña niña. El hombre era de tez clara, ojos verdes y cabello negro. La pequeña también era de tez blanca, pero sus ojos eran cafés y su cabello negro

…- mi nombre es Tetsu…y ella es mi hermana menor Akira…

Akira- mj…tu amigo es muy débil sabes? (Decía la pequeña viendo a ryu con malicia)…por eso fue muy fácil de controlar, verdad hermano?

Horo-horo- controlar?…(volteando a ver a su amigo) entonces ustedes hacían que me golpeara!

Tetsu- mj…al parecer lo entendiste rápido…

Ryu- entonces fueron ustedes quienes me golpearon cuando estaba buscando a los demás…

Akira- hermano…se despertó

Horo-horo- vaya, asta que despiertas!

Ryu- no molestes!...(tratando de pegarle. Luego volteo a ver a la pequeña) y por que razón nos quieren matar?... porque a eso vienen no?

Horo-horo- "_vaya, el hecho de que lo hayan controlado por un rato le ayudo a que su cerebro terminara de crecer…o talvez fue uno de mis grandiosos golpes" _XD (por un momento se había quedado viendo al olvido…)

Tetsu- ja, además de débiles tontos…mira como ese ya se le fue el avión…

Ryu- oye niño despierta!

Horo-horo- bueno, pues que comience la tan esperada pelea ÒuÓ… (Haciendo su posesión…y volando con su tabla)

Ryu- tokagero… (Tokagero le sonrió e hizo la posesión de objetos)

Akira- hermano…(dándole la mano)

Tetsu- vamos… (En eso, saco una especie de palitos con hilos colgando como con los que mueves a los títeres… es que no se como se llaman jeje y la pequeña hizo la posesión de objetos)

Ryu- es su espíritu la niñita esa O.O…?

Horo-horo- parece que si…eh? O.O

Y la "pequeña niña" se transformo en una enorme marioneta, su cabello cambio a gris, el vestido que traía ya saben los que parecen de muñeca cambio a una ropa algo deshilachada y su piel se veía como si fuera madera…

Tetsu- admiren nuestra gran posesión Ò..Ó MUERAN!

Ryu- (logró esquivar el ataque, pero cuando volteó, logro ver como el lugar estaba casi destruido) vaya… es algo fuerte

Horo-horo- mj…estas loco, que no ves que vamos a ganar…AH! (grito atacando a la gran marioneta)

Tetsu- mj…por mas que lo inatenten les resultará algo imposible, su piel es hecha de medara…

Ryu- Ò..ô madera…

Tetsu- pero no cualquier madera…la madera que tiene por piel…no se a encontrado en ningún árbol…es demasiado resistente y casi imposible de romper, así que prepárense para morir…AKIRA!

Horo/ryu- AH!!

Esta ves la pelea duro menos que la otra, ya que horo-horo aun seguí agotado por su pelean con ryu, y ryu ya estaba bastante lastimado y agotado como para seguir luchando solo…

Ryu- estoy mega agotado… (Decía entre jadeos…)

Horo-horo- vamos! No seas webon! Y pelea!...(mientras atacaba a su oponente)

Tokagero- que esperas! No dejaras que se lleve toda la victoria o si!?

Ryu- tienes razón…al ataque…AH!!

Horo-horo- AH!!

Tetsu- mj…son muy débiles… (Mientras estrellaba a horo-horo contra unas piedras, lo cual lo lastimo bastante) nunca podrán igualar el nuestro poder (Golpeando a ryu)

Ryu- AH!

Tetsu- dios, los grandes espíritus me mandaron con los más débiles… (Ocasionando una explosión, por el cañón que trae Akira en el brazo)

Horo-horo-los…grandes es…píritus…? ..O

Tetsu- mj… los grandes espíritus me mandaron a derrotarlos…

Ryu- no que el torneo era en un mes…? O.. 

Tetsu- jajaja! Pensaban ir al torneo? Jaja…no me hagan reír… son demasiado débiles… no sobrevivirían ni medio día…

Horo-horo- que! Repítelo!

Ryu- nosotros somos megafuertes!...

Horo-horo- y te lo demostraremos…KOLORO!

Ryu- TOKAGERO!

Horo/ryu- AH!!!!!!!! (y golpearon a la enorme marioneta en la cabeza, con tal fuerza, que perdió un poco equilibrio y tetsu se cayó)

Tetsu- AH!!!!!

Horo-horo-…que es eso? (Y en el pecho de la marioneta había una especie de piedra)

Tokagero- oye…pues eso se parece a lo que le metieron a ryu…

Horo-horo-mj…apuesto a que si la destruimos…

Ryu- vamos…

Y a toda velocidad se dirigieron a la piedra, la cual Horo-horo destruyó, ya que ryu se dedicó a atacar a Tetsu. El destruir la dichosa piedra, solo provoco que se perdiera la gran posesión…

Akira- hermano!...(corriendo hasta su hermano)

Tetsu- vaya…lograron deshacer mi posesión…

Horo-horo- eso te pasa pro decirnos débiles!! ÒoÓ

Tetsu- mj… (Mostrando una risa malévola…) AH! (Y le lanzó a horo-horo una piedra…que!...(pero horo-horo había logrado agarrar la piedra, con su mano…)

Horo-horo- mj… tendré la cara de tonto…pero créeme, no lo soy (dijo mientras sonreía con malicia. Tiró la piedra al suelo y la aplasto)

Akira- AH!!...HERMANO!!!...(y el espíritu de la pequeña desapareció)

Ryu- _"uuuta mother…ya remato a la niña el bruto de horo-horo…haber si ahora si, no, nos mata S" _

Horo-horo- "_chin…O.O" _(y en ese instante el oráculo comenzó a sonar…)

Ryu- y ahora…?

Tetsu-…bien… ya que…por lo visto me derrotaron, debo darles un mensaje…

Horo-horo- mensaje…MENSAJE! TOOODA ESTA PELEA POR UN MENSAJE!! NO CHIN…

* * *

**Que tal…? P ya saben, cualquier comentario…ya sea un halago ) o un tomatazo dejen reviews…bye…HikaRi**


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno, aquí les dejo el capitulo 7, perdón si me tarde mucho jeje pero el atakaso artístico llego apenas hace un rato pero bueno…disfrútenlo :P

* * *

Capitulo 7

Naoko- ah!...

Lyserg- te dije que te quitaras… (Decía ayudándola a ponerse de pie, ya que la había empujado)

Naoko-…tu quien eres?

La persona que había tratado de lastimar a Naoko, apareció de la nada frente a ellos, era un señor alto, cabellos castaños, tez morena y ojos azules, vestido completamente de negro, con un bastón en la mano derecha

…-ja…permite me presento…mi nombre es Takaro…

Lyserg- Takaro...y supongo que esa cosa es tu espíritu acompañante… (Decía mirando a un conejo que se encontraba junto al bastón del hombre)

Takaro- acertaste…este conejo es mi espíritu acompañante…pero créame…es mas fuerte de lo que se imagina…señorita (dirigiéndose hacia Naoko, ya que al ver a la criatura había puesto una expresión de burla)

Lyserg- porque demonios nos atacaste?

Takaro- simple…ese es mi trabajo

Naoko-…tu trabajo…?

Takaro- listo…? (decía al conejo mientras sacaba, de su bolsillo, una especie de reloj…)

Lyserg- _"que demonios está haciendo…" _

Takaro- madre…

Naoko- O.O eh?? (Frente a ellos apareció el espíritu acompañante d Naoko, madre, mirándolos fijamente)

Takaro- destrúyelos…

Lyserg/Naoko- O.O…ahh!!!

Madre, los atacó a Lyserg y a Naoko, logrando lastimarlos. Lyserg hizo su posesión y comenzó a luchar…

Lyserg- AHH!!!!ÒoÓ

Takaro- mj…esto se pone interesante… (Sentándose en una roca, mientras acariciaba al conejo)

Lyserg- ah…(cayendo, lastimado, junto a Naoko la cual solo observaba la pelea) …ahh(se quejaba el peliverde) que demonios te pasa?, no piensas pelear o que!?

Naoko- pero…es que… (Mirando a la gran robot pelear con el ángel…(ya saben…morphin, es que no me sé su nombre) bajo la mirada, mostrando algo de tristeza en sus ojos) no puedo atacar a mi madre…

Takaro- (que observaba la escena desde su "asiento" comenzó a reír de una manera muy notoria, por lo que Lyserg volteo a verlo) esa niña debe ser una carga…no crees? (cuestionó al conejo, el cual movió la cabeza dando a entender un si)

Naoko- yo no soy ninguna carga…

Takaro- ja! Si claro…saben este juego me está cansando…así que llego la hora de… (Dijo poniéndose un sombrero de mago)

Lyserg- que demo…

Takaro- mis guantes…(y el conejo le dio unos guantes blancos)…gracias… bueno comencemos

Naoko- comencemos…?

En ese instante, todo el lugar oscureció y una luz alumbro a Takaro de tal forma que parecía estar en un escenario

Lyserg- que…que paso?

Takaro- es hora del show…

Takaro se quito el sombrero y metió su mano, comenzando a buscar algo hasta que se detuvo y sonrió, lentamente sacaba la mano asta que saco un pequeño conejo color rojo. Al ver el extravagante color del conejo Lyserg se estremeció, ya que ese color le daba una apariencia bastante "aterradora" a la pequeña criatura…

Naoko- que hace…?

Lyserg- ah sacado 4 conejos rojos del sombrero crees que sé que hace? (dijo el chico con tono de burla)

Naoko- ai perdón…

Takaro-muy bien…hagamos un pequeño truco de magia…para esto necesito una voluntaria…( dijo mirando a Naoko, la cual solo dio un paso atrás…al ver esto Takaro trono los dedos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la chica se encontraba a su lado)

Naoko- déjame!...no me toques maldito! (gritaba, ya que estaba atada al suelo)

Lyserg pensó en ayudarla, pero al momento de comenzar a correr, Takaro lo noto y volvió a tronar los dedos apareciendo frente al chico los 4 conejos. Lyserg los vio extrañado… como un enemigo le mandaba unos simples conejitos a detenerlo?... el peliverde simplemente paso junto a ellos, al ver esto, Takaro rió a lo que Lyserg se detuvo, y al voltear, vio como los "simples conejitos" iban tras el a toda velocidad, obviamente no tuvo miedo, asta que Takaro dijo unas palabras extrañas y los conejos se transformaron en leones color rojo sangre

Lyserg- O.O…AHHH!!! (Grito comenzado a correr por todo el lugar, lo malo era que no veía nada más que el extraño escenario donde estaba Takaro)

Takaro- jaja, bien ahora es tu turno…veamos que truco te gustara…(decía el hombre revisando una caja, mientras Naoko intentaba quitarse la cadena de su tobillo) creo que esto te gustara…

Takaro hizo un movimiento con la mano y la cadena desapareció a lo que Naoko quedo algo impresionada, el le tomo la mano y la jalo hacia el, lo cual hizo que la chica se sonrojara Takaro le sonrió y la empujo a una caja detrás de ella…

Naoko- ahhh! Sácame de aquí!!! (gritaba la joven golpeando la caja…ya que estaba a oscuras y en completo silencio)

Takaro- mmm…vaya son muy débiles (pregunto, decepcionado, al conejo junto a el) no crees? (este solo asintió) mira a ese…lleva oras corriendo en círculos y los leones ya ni lo están siguiendo

Lyserg se detuvo, por el cansancio y miró hacia atrás para ver si aun lo seguían esas bestias y al ver que ya no, solo movió la cabeza pensando que era un idiota y porque no simplemente hizo la posesión y derroto a los leones? Se pregunto porque, si pude derrotarlos desde un principio…no lo hice? El joven de ojos verdes se cuestionaba hasta que se percató de que morphin no estaba con el…

Lyserg- mo…morphin?...morphin? MORPHIN!! (gritaba el joven caminando por la oscuridad de aquel lugar)

Mientras, Naoko comenzaba a quedarse sin oxígeno por lo que volvió a golpear la caja provocando que se cayera de frente. Al ver esto Takaro rió, gozaba ver a los niños sufrir

Takaro- hasta que se dio cuenta (dijo mirando dentro del sombrero, donde se encontraba morphin en una cajita de cristal. En ese momento, detrás de el se escucho como si algo se rompiera en mil pedazos, cuando volteó vio a Lyserg cargando a Naoko y la caja completamente destruida) O.O _"co…como hizo eso?!"_

Lyserg- suelta a morphin!

Takaro- ah ya veo…usaste tu péndulo…

Lyserg- suéltala! (grito amenazándolo con el péndulo)

Takaro- _"pero como demonios puede controlarlo?...tiene otro espíritu…no creo…que demonios pasa?"_

Naoko- vaya…así que aquí tenias a mi madre! Ò..ó (al escuchar esto, el hombre volteo y vio a la chica con una cruz en la mano, de la cual salió el espíritu de Naoko)

Takaro- pe…pero como

Lyserg- parece que olvidaste algo con los conejos rojos…

Takaro- eh?

Naoko- al parecer tienes 2 espíritus…ese(señalando al conejo) y este...(Lyserg alzó la mano y junto al péndulo apareció una paloma)

Takaro- mj…la descubrieron…ya veo…eso explica el porque controlabas el péndulo…

Lyserg- suéltala (dijo señalando al hada, Takaro la miró y sin pensarlo la liberó)

Naoko- parase ser que no te quedan más trucos… (dijo la chica mientras rompía la caja y el sombrero con su lanza)

Takaro- bien…solo olvidaron algo

Naoko-…O.o ¿?

En ese instante el bastón se convirtió en espada y lastimó a Naoko, Lyserg comenzó a pelear con el y después hizo la posesión y lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas a lo que Takaro se puso de pie, extendió los brazos y la paloma se poso en uno y el conejo en el otro. Unió los brazos y se formo un enorme conejo con alas (extraño lose, pero acabo de tomar coca eso me hace daño jaja) y atacó de igual manera al peliverde.

Naoko se puso de pie y de igual forma hizo la posesión atacando a Takaro, la pelea duro unos cuantos minutos asta que Madre lastimó a Takaro y Lyserg acabo con su posesión dejándolo indefenso frente a ellos.

Naoko- ja! Te vencimos! (festejaba para luego sacarle la lengua al hombre frente a ella)

Lyserg- se puede saber quien te envió?

Takaro- esta bien… (Y vio como Lyserg destruía su bastón)… se los diré

Naoko- habla!

Takaro se acomodo frente a ellos mientras el conejo y la paloma se acomodaban en sus piernas, lo que les dio a entender a Lyserg y a Naoko que ya no los volvería a atacar, a lo que se sentaron frente al hombre para escuchar su historia…

* * *

Weeeno ese fue el capitulo 7 ya sabe si me quieren aventar la ensalada o flores dejen sus reviews adioshito…HikaRi 


	8. Chapter 8

Hola Hola! jeje bueeno aquí les dejo el capitulo 8 n..ñ me tarde un pokito...pokoote poke o tenia examenes o mi computadora se moria o cuando podía!...no queria jejeje bueeeno "disfrutenlo"...

* * *

Hikari- de donde salieron?... 

Len- ni idea…bason! (y atacó a las "bestias"…y unos segundos después ya los había derrotado)

Hikari- vaya… O..O

Len- sigamos… (Mientras continuaba su camino por aquella fría cueva)

Unos minutos después de caminar…hikari escucho un ruido detrás de ellos por lo que volteo rápidamente, pero no veía absolutamente nada, así que siguió caminando…segundos después y pasó lo mismo. La tercera vez, cuando quiso voltear, Len volteó y con la cuchilla apunto junto a su cabeza…

Hikari- OxO!...

Len- quien…quienes son?

…-vaya…desde cuando sabes?

Len- desde que aparecieron esas criaturas…

…- en ese caso…permíteme presentarme… (al escuchar esto, Len bajo la cuchilla y Hikari volteó)

…- mi nombre es Kouji y ella es mi hermana Saara

Esta ves eran unos gemelos, bastante pálidos, cabello negro y ojos grises. El traía una extraña gabardina color negra y pantalones negros, mientras que su gemela, vestía un vestido blanco con unas medias negras y un mechón de su pelo, tapaba su ojo izquierdo. Ella, en su mano derecha, traía un látigo.

Hikari- _"que demonios querrán?" _

Len- se puede saber porque nos atacaron?

Kouji- es nuestro trabajo (dijo el joven con un tono de voz muy misterioso y burlón a la vez)

Hikari- su trabajo?...quien los mando?

Saara- solo lo sabrás si me derrotas…

Hikari- eh o.o? (y en ese momento Saara alzó la mirada dejando visible su ojo izquierdo, el cual, era completamente negro…después de estos segundos Saara, se fue contra Hikari poniéndola contra la pared)

Kouji- mj…esto no durará mucho… (Después de pronunciar esto, atacó a Len…)

Len- ah…bason!

Bason- si…(haciendo la posesión de objetos. Por unos momentos, la batalla solo se basaba en que pequeños ataques, los cuales ya habían logrado agotar a Len y a Hikari)

Bason- señorito esta bien?

Len- te preocupas demasiado…

Hikari- vaya…no esperaba que fueran tan fuertes

Len- mj…ni yo

Saara- no nos subestimes…

En ese instante, un oráculo virtual sonó…por obvio Hikari y Len vieron los suyos pero no eran esos…sino el de Kouji el cual se alzó la manga y vio su oráculo por unos instantes, luego hizo una expresión de fastidio y se bajó la manga…

Kouji- terminemos con esto

Saara- mjjj…(riñó la joven malévolamente)

Len- tan rápido acabó la diversión?

Kouji- te equivocas niño

Saara- la diversión está a punto de comenzar (luego de eso, la chica se puso junto su hermano y un destello ilumino la cueva dejando casi ciegos a Len y Hikari; para cuando volvieron a ver, una mujer de negro y cabellos grises, los miraba fijamente con sus ojos negros como el carbón)

Hikari- que…

Len- ella es su espíritu…

Kouji- te equivocas, ella ni siquiera está muerta…unimos nuestro poder y formamos lo que ven aquí…claro que ella termina fusionándose con los espíritus…pero eso nos hace aún mas fuertes

Len- en ese caso…bason!(he hizo su máxima posesión)

Hikari- terminemos con esto (y su oz brillo por unos segundos, para después darle forma a una especie de cuchilla…se que oz y cuchilla es casi lo mismo, pero hagan de cuenta que la oz, al ser como que curveada hacia abajo, al convertirse en "cuchilla" la cosa que corta se puso de forma que el pico diera hacia delante s nose explicarlo)

Y la pelea comenzó…

Kouji- Saara! (la mujer, golpeó a Len con su látigo, que obviamente era de un tamaño fuera de lo normal, pro lo que el joven chino se estrelló en la fría pared)

Hikari- ahh! (la joven shaman también recibió un golpe de aquel arma)

Kouji- vamos!! Dales su merecido!

Len- MUERAN!

Hikari- AH!

La batalla continuó, a pesar de las fuertes lesiones que aquel látigo les provocaba a Hikari y Len, ellos se ponían de pie atacaban a esos gemelos, en muchas ocasiones lograron lastimar a Kouji. Hasta que Saara, con el látigo, amarro a Len y lo azotó, desapareciendo su posesión

Hikari- Len! Ah! (Saara la atacó intentando hacerle lo mismo que a Len, pero esta logro esquivarlo…por suerte. Len se puso de pie con dificultad y…)

Kouji- eres mas resistente de lo que esperaba…(dijo el gemelo detrás de él)…pero eso se acabo( al terminar de decir esto, sacó una pistola y comenzó a disparar, a lo que Len solo "saltaba" de un lado a otro esquivando aquellos disparos. Mientras, Saara y Hikari continuaban peleando. Len con su cuchilla logro detener una bala, sin querer, así que continuó deteniéndolas, hasta que Hikari se atravesó y la bala choco con el látigo, pero no se detuvo, sino que "reboto" a lo que la bala le dio a Kouji)

Kouji- ahh!...

Len- vaya…hasta que haces algo productivo

Hikari- ¬¬''…

Saara- ah! Mueran! (grito golpeando a Hikari con el látigo, y mientras Len fue y golpeó a Kouji, este se puso de pie y le apunto con al pistola, a lo que nuestro chino se las ingenio para quedar detrás del látigo, por lo que el gemelo no podía dispararle, ya que seria en vano)

Hikari- ya me canse de esto…

Len- si (parándose junto a ella) acabemos de una vez con esto

Kouji- jajaja, sueñen…

Len hizo su posesión (esa donde bason es grandotoote) y comenzó a luchar con Saara…

Kouji- esto será muy fácil…(dijo viendo a Hikari algo cansada)

Hikari- si?...ya lo veremos clon

Comenzaron a pelear, de nuevo, pero esta ves, Hikari logró de alguna forma extraña (ok ok no se me ocurrió como jejeje ¬¬ pero si a ti si se te ocurrió algo…pss me vale!! Mi cerebro no dio para tanto perdón ToT) le regreso el balazo dándole en el hombro, a lo que Kouji se "arrodillo" por el dolor

Hikari- no me subestimes...eh?(en ese momento, hikari noto algo brillante en la gabardina…y al intentar tomarlo, el "clon" le detuvo la mano y la golpeo en el estomago) ahh!

Saara- ah…(perdió un poco de fuerza…Len al ver esto, supuso que seria por que Hikari lastimo a Kouji, y aprovecho para enterrarle la cuchilla en el estomago a Saara, seguido, Kouji grito y la posesión desapareció, quedando solo la joven delante de Len)

Hikari- ah…(la chica intentaba respirar, porque el golpe en el estomago le afecto, y al ver a Kouji ponerse de pie, saco la oz y le rasgó la gabardina…dejando caer una piedra. Antes de que Kouji la lograra levantar, Len la tomo…

Hikari- es una perla o algo así?

Len- una perla, no seas tonta

Hikari- ¬¬

Y la piedrita, se rompió…

Hikari- OxO

Len- ¬¬ la rompiste

Hikari- la rompí? Tuu eres el que la agarró

Len- pero tu atacaste al tipo ese y después salió la porquería esta, así que es tu culpa (luego de esto, saara brillo y cayó al suelo, lentamente alzó al cara y pudieron ver, como su ojo regresaba a su color natural, gris, luego de esto la chica reacciono…y entendieron, que lo que "controlaba" a Saara, era aquella piedra que acababan de romper)

Saara- o.o…hermano…(di la chica tratando de hacer reaccionar a su gemelo…pero este no reacciono)…hermano…(la chica alzó al mirada y saco una pistola apuntándole a Hikari)

Kouji- Sa...Saara

Saara- hermano…vamos, hagamos la posesión, yo me encargo de ellos

Kouji- no lo creo…(en ese momento, el oráculo virtual sonó…Saara levanto la manga de su hermano y se molesto) jaja, ves?

Mientras Len y Hikari, observaban esa escenas sin entender absolutamente nada. Kouji se puso de pie con ayuda de Saara, a lo que nuestros shamanes se pusieron "en guardia" pero Kouji solo rió y apareció una silla detrás de el, luego se sentó y guardo silencio por un momento…y claro, Hikari y Len sin entender

Kouji- bien…atacarlos era nuestro trabajo…

Len- aja por?

Saara- petición de los grandes espíritus

Hikari- de los grandes espiritus?

* * *

hola! ¬¬si ya se...que porquería de capitulo pero entiendan ;; os fics no son mi fuerte... byebye! KarMeN 


	9. Chapter 9

hola, x..x me habia tardado en subir este capitulo...pero ske hay muuchos examenes! y tareas!!! TT..TT pero yaa lo subi WII! weno hay lean...

* * *

Yoh- entonces…esto es petición de los grandes espíritus

Kina- si

…

Ryu- y porque?

Akira- en el torneo participaran, los mismos equipos de la vez anterior

Tetsu- y a cada equipo le pusieron como oponente a algún rey shaman del pasado o al menos a uno de los mejores shamanes que no fueron reyes

…

Kouji- y si nos vencían demostraría que son aptos para seguir en el torneo

Hikari- y si pierden ya no pueden continuar…

Saara- si

…

Lyserg- y porque eliminan equipos desde ahora y no en las peleas como siempre?

Takaro- muchos shamanes que no calificaron ni desde la primera prueba…

Naoko- cuando te dan el oráculo?

Takaro- si, al ver la señal de que el torneo comienza

…

Tetsu- toman esto como una segunda oportunidad, así que ellos también se enfrentaron a algún shaman, más fuerte que ellos y si lo vencieron, se les dará su oráculo

Akira- ya que si fueran directo a la aldea, lo mas probable es que en su primer pelea perderían incluso la vida, ya que su nivel no es como el de todos

…

Fausto- ya veo, entonces esto fue para que al torneo solo fueran shamanes mas o menos del mismo nivel..?

Kina- algo asi…la verdad es que no entiendo que es lo que quieren los grandes espíritus

…

Len- y supongo que la aldea cambio de lugar, no?

Saara- si…

Hikari- T..T

…

Yoh- pues…manos a la obra

Kina- tienen 2 semanas para llegar

…

Takaro- si llegan un día después serán descalificados

Lyserg- 2 semanas…

…

Kouji- buena suerte…

En ese momento, todos esos shamanes desaparecieron y nuevamente un destello ilumino los lugares donde se encontraban cada uno. Segundos después todos se encontraban en una especie de oasis…

Horo-horo- do…donde estamos o.o??

Ryu- agua!!!! (Gritó lanzándose al lago)

Yoh- horo-horo!!

Horo-horo- yoh!...hasta que los encuentro…

Lyserg- por fin…

Len- hasta que se les ocurre aparecer

Fausto- al parecer ganaron la pelea

Ryu- pero por supuesto! a Ryu con su espada de madera nadie le gana!(saltando del agua, frente a ellos con un enorme letrero de luces detrás de el "RYU")

Len- no seas ridículo (apagando el letrero)

Hikari- solo tenemos 2 semanas para llegar a la aldea Apache…alguien tiene idea de hacia que dirección está?

Horo-horo- ToT que me viste cara de mapa o que?

Hikari- jajaja

Fausto- es verdad, solo 2 semanas

Lyserg- sino, nos descalifican

Yoh- en ese caso andando

Len- y hacia donde vamos?

Dos días después…

Horo-horo- lo juro!! Es la quinta vez que pasamos por aquí!

Hikari- tu crees o.o?

Horo-horo- no creo que la piedra con la forma de paquita la del barrio CASUALMENTE este en los cinco lugares por los que hemos pasado

Hikari- xD

Ryu- pa…paquita la del barrio?!...(buscando con la mirada…con una libreta en la mano) emm…yo estoy cansado

Lyserg- sigo sin detectar algún otro shaman (mientras que con su péndulo trataba de percibir algo)

Amidamaru- es por haya…amo Yoh

Bason- amidamaru tiene razón…señoriíto es por aquella dirección

Len-…vamos

Tokagero- oye…párate o te van a dejar

Ryu- estoy cansado

Mientras tanto…

Naoko- señor Hao…usted sabe la locación de la aldea no es así?

Hao- si…pero sería muy aburrido llegar y no encontrar a nadie no lo crees?

Kanna- tiene razón… y no quiere que le demos una visita a yoh?

Hao- no...por ahora esta bien…dejemos que llegue a la aldea

Varios días después, luego de tanto caminar…llegaron a una extraña cueva

Ryu- don yoh!

Horo-horo- vean! Es la cueva azul

Len- y esta cueva…?(dijo, mientras veía hacia una cueva completamente oscura)

Hikari- por donde es?

Fausto- la vez anterior fue la cueva azul…

Horo-horo- entonces vamos!(pero Len lo detuvo antes de que entrara a la cueva oscura)…que?

Len- la vez pasada fue la cueva azul…se supone que la aldea cambio de posición no?

Ryu- por eso vamos a la otra cueva

Hikari- ya entiendo…esto puede ser una trampa no es así?

Lyserg- si…al decirnos que la aldea cambio de lugar, nos hace creer que es por la cueva negra, cuando en realidad puede ser el mismo camino

Horo-horo- ...??

Yoh- entonces…?

Len- …horo-horo!

Horo-horo- T..T que quieres?

Len- ve que a revisar (Señalando la oscura cueva)

Horo-horo- oye! Que me viste cara de tu chaco o que?

Hikari- jaja, ven yo voy contigo (dijo la chica jalando al joven del brazo mientras se adentraban a la cueva)

Pasaron algunos minutos y no regresaban…

Len- que tan difícil es ir y revisar a donde lleva esa cueva!?

Fausto- tal vez la cueva es muy extensa

Ryu- o ya se perdieron…

Mientras…

Horo-horo- no se tu…pero yo no veo nada desde que entramos

Hikari- si, desde que entramos este lugar sigue completamente oscuro

Horo-horo- yo tengo algo en el zapato desde hace rato…y no logro ver que es!! Que tal si es caca! Wakala!

Hikari- jajaja como sabes que es caca? No hemos encontrado ningún animal

Horo-horo-porque lose!

Hikari- instinto animal?

Horo-horo- si...digo NO!

Hikari- jaja xD…O.O que fue eso? (dijo la chica, deteniéndose, ya que se había escuchado un ruido)

Horo-horo- que cosa?

Hikari- ese ruido…

Horo-horo- cual rui…S(el ruido se siguió escuchando por unos segundos…)

Hikari- xox hay! Que es eso!?

Horo-horo- haber o.o?(y alumbro con una linterna)

Hikari- QUE!!!!!??????

Horo-horo- que de que? O.o

Hikari- traías una linterna y no pudiste sacarla antes?!

Horo-horo- no lo creía necesario

Hikari- T..T increíble (y el ruido se volvió a escuchar y cuando horo-horo apunto hacia el ruido…)

Hikari/horo- OxO''!!!

Yoh y los demás escucharon unos gritos, Lyserg y Fausto se pusieron de pie acercaban a la cueva. Los gritos se hacían cada vez mas fuertes y todos apuntaron con sus armas hacia la cueva, como esperando algo y…

Horo/Hikari- AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Len- ò.Ô?

Yoh- que pasa? (horo-horo y hikari pasan corriendo junto a ellos, voltean a la cueva y…)

Todos- AAHHH!!

3 gusanos de casi tres metros venían hacia ellos, y detrás de los gusanos una extraña criatura con cabeza de pájaro…

Todos- AH!!!!!!!( y corrieron dentro de la cueva azul, subiendo por unos escalones, mientras que Hao, Naoko y Kanna los veían desde unas rocas algo confusos O..O'', Para cuando salieron de aquella cueva…)

Horo-horo- uff, nos salvamos

Hikari- xox si…

Lyserg- pero…que eran…esas cosas?

Ryu- eran unos mega-monstruos!

Len- y donde…demonios estamos

Fausto- son…shamanes…(señalando a unos jóvenes)

Lyserg- si…ya…llegamos (decía entre jadeos y señalando el letrero de ALDEA APACHE!)

Silver- jajaja, se encontraron los gusanos?

Ryu- asi que estaba planeado!!

Silver- era para ver si se confundían y entraban por esa cueva…jaja

Hikari- entonces Len tenía razón o.o

Len- yo siempre

Yoh- x..x y…que vamos a comer?

Todos- yoh! x…x

Un rato después, se encontraban comiendo tranquilamente y hablando con silver…

Horo-horo- y cuando comienzan las peleas?

Silver- según las ordenes de los grandes espíritus

Lyserg- y como se manejaran los equipos esta vez?

Horo-horo- es cierto, la vez pasada éramos Len, yo y choco...

Len- chocolove…

Chocolove- chocolove…

Len-…

Horo-horo-…

Len/horo- ÒoÓ de donde saliste!!!!?

Silver- jaja, el llego hace unas horas

Len/horo- que?! Llego antes que nosotros?

Ryu- y el solo?! xOx???

Yoh- vaaya chocolove

Ryu- y como llegaste?

Chocolove- pues… (Poniéndose los lentes, como sintiéndose sexy xD) caminando

Todos-…(se ponen blancos T..T)

Hikari- xD caminando jaja

Len- yo no le veo lo gracioso

Hikari- lo se, es tan malo que da risa xD

Chocolove- x…x

Silver- al parecer esta vez son mas participantes que la ves anterior, supongo que el número de integrantes de los equipos aumentara a cuatro o cinco no creen?

Fausto- aunque también podrían dejarlos igual

Hao- no, esta vez serán más, no creo que los grandes espíritus quieran que haya más equipos

Silver- hao…

Hao- hola silver

Silver- a que has regresado?

Hao- quiero divertirme un rato y espero que ésta ves Yoh se vuelva mucho más fuerte

Horo-horro- ToT y daale con que se haga fuerte

Hao- falta poco para que el torneo comience, 3 días más…(y se fue)

Ryu- hay, que tipo tan odioso T..T

El día transcurrió como cualquier otro, cuando fue la hora de dormir los mandaron a todos a un mismo cuarto, algo apretados pero al mismo cuarto xD. Mientras todos dormían, yoh observaba el techo de la habitación pensando en porque querría Hao que se volviera fuerte, es decir, ya lo había derrotado una ves…que no le basto con perder en aquella ocasión? Qué es lo que quería esta ves?...mientras miles de preguntas le rondaban en la cabeza, se quedo dormido…

* * *

O.O... weno luego subo el otro capitulo...y tu! fanny! ya no me voy a tardar mucho O yo prometer!

BYE-BYE


	10. Chapter 10

Aqui les dejo el desimo capitulo jeje ya se me habia olvidado subirlo xD...bueno adios!

* * *

Un día transcurrió tranquila y aburridamente, no había mucho que hacer, más que comer…ver el lugar y dormir ah! Y disfrutar las peleas entre Len y Horo-Horo y si tenían suerte, una pelea entre Len y Hikari…el comienzo del torneo se acercaba cada vez mas y la tención aumentaba. Un día antes del "GRAN" día…se escucho una voz en los…altavoces, la cual logro despertar a todos…

…- atención….atención todos (decía una voz algo arrastrada)

Horo-horo- x..x uhmm…cállese no deja dormir

Silver- (se escucha por el parlante, altavoz como le llamen) emmm, señora goldva (oh como se llame) no cree que es muy temprano?

Kalim- si…son las 5 am no creo que estén despiertos

Goldva- ustedes cállense, van a despertarlos…ATENCIÓN! DIRE ALGO IMPORTANTE! (con esto todos los shamanes despertaron de un susto xD)

Yoh- ay x…x eso dolió

Goldva- mjj, como decía…como saben el torneo comienza mañana asi que, hoy tienen que pasar al…a donde tienen que pasar?

Silver- en la hoja dice

Goldva- no, aquí no dice…bueno vayan al módulo de…

Silver- para registrar?

Goldva- shh, para registrar a los equipos, esta vez será de cuatro integrantes, ni mas ni menos…eso es todo…tráiganme agua

Kalim- señora apague eso

Goldva- que? Ahh si (apaga el altavoz)

Yoh- los equipos de cuatro?

Lyserg- eso dijo…

Horo-horo- eso no me importa ahorita no estoy en mis cinco sentidos yo tengo sueño -u- (y se dio la vuelta para dormir otra vez

Len- y cuando lo estas? T..T

Pasadas unas horas, cuando todos ya estaban despiertos, y en el caso d horo-horo…en sus cinco sentidos. Fueron al módulo para registrarse

Yoh- bien…ahora como nos dividiremos?

Fausto- por supuesto yo con yoh

Ryu- cuente conmigo don yoh

Lyserg- emmm (voltea a ver a hikari)

Hikari- ToT ahh no, yo con el carnudo ese nunca! Ni loca!(señalando a len)

Len- como me dijiste?!(Amenazándola con la cuchilla)

Hikari- quieres pelear!? Eh! Carnudo!

Yoh- hey no se peleen

Lyserg- si, además yo te gane al decir que estoy con el equipo de yoh

Hikari- pero no! Yo con el helado de cabeza no!

Len- cual helado!?

Horo-horo- haber…resolvamos esto con madurez

Len- con madurez? T..T y ve quien lo dice…

Horo-horo- para tu mayor información…carnudo! Yo soy muy maduro, asi que dejen esto en mis manos…(dijo mientras frotaba sus manos y veía a Lyserg y a Hikari ansiosamente)

…segundos después…

Yoh- listos?

Lyserg- lista?

Hikari- lista….1

Lyserg-2

Lyserg/hikari- PIEDRA PAPEL O TIJERA!

Len/fausto/ryu- que?!!! (y se caen estilo anime)

Horo-horo- tijera vence papel, gana hikari

Hikari- si!!

Ryu- esto es una forma…madura de resolver esto?

Len- es lo mas entupido que eh visto…pero claro no se podía esperar algo mejor

Chocolove- uno…dos…tres!

Lyserg/hikari- piedra papel o tijera

Horo-horo- gana lyserg, papel vence piedra la siguiente es la vencida!

Chocolove- uno…dos…

Fausto- bueno, tener a hikari no seria tan malo

Ryu- claro que no (con los ojos en forma de corazón)

Horo-horo- piedra vence a tijera…gana lyserg

Hikari- estoy muerta (dice cayendo de rodillas mientras se lamenta)

Chocolove/horo- bienvenida al club!

Hikari- x..x

Len- entonces ya estamos…(dijo mientras registraba los equipos)

Hikari- y…como se llamara nuestro equipo?

Horo-horo- esta vez!! Se llamara EL EQUIPO DE HORO-HORO (y un letrero enorme apareció detrás del peliazul, con miles de foquitos)

Chocolove- mejor EL EQUIPO DE LOS BUFONES! (un enorme letrero que decía EL EQUIPO DE LOS BUFONES con las caras de ellos 4 de payasos, apareció detrás, golpeando el de horo-horo)

Len- será… el equipo de Len y se callan (dicho esto, apago los letreros de sus idiotas amigos)

Hikari- como que el equipo de len!?

Horo-horo- ToT acostúmbrate…ya lo apunto

El día transcurrió como cualquier otro, excepto cuando cada equipo ocupo sus cuartos…

Hikari/len- yo ésta!...dije que yo esta! Quítate! Yo vi primero esta cama!

Len- yo llegue primero

Hikari- mi mano esta primero (debajo de la de len)

Horo-horo- o.o las camas son completamente iguales

Len/hikari- cállate! Yo llegue primero!

Horo-horo- mira a esos peleando…deberían comportarse como gente educada -.- no crees bembon?

Chocolove- estoy de acuerdo mi -.- (y detrás de el una avalancha de ataques)

Ryu- huy si, y seguramente ustedes son mega-educados…en especial tu horo-horo

Horo-horo- pero claro! Que quieres? Poner en ridículo a mis padres? No señor, estoy muy bien educadito….BRRRRH (eructa) ahhh me libere -u-

Ryu- si…mega-educado T..T

Len- esa cama es mía!

Hikari- en tus sueños! (se lanzaron un ataque el cual…PUM!!!)

Len/hikari- O..O ya vez! Por tu culpa la cama exploto!, mi culpa! Tu me atacaste primero!...Ò..Ó…

Unos segundos después de que terminó la estúpida pelea por una cama que al final termino destruida, se escucho una "melodiosa voz" por el altavoz…

Goldva- bien…ya se escucha?

Silver- si…

Goldva- bien…ah si, ya que todos los equipos se han registrado, solo les deseare buena suerte mañana en el inicio del torneo…con un demonio como se apaga esto?!

Kalim- emmm, es donde dice apagado…

Goldva. Aquí no dice apagado…aquí solo dice off

Silver- significa apagar…

Goldva- porque no me traen cosas en árabe?

Kalim- es ingles… (y apago el altavoz)

Fausto- mañana regresamos a las peleas…

Chocolove- y creen que esta vez tu broody interfiera de nuevo?

Yoh- no lose…

Ryu- creen que esta ves nos toque pelear entre nosotros?

Len- nos toque o no…será una batalla muy difícil

Hikari-exacto!, no crean que nos dejaremos vencer tan fácil

Ryu- lo mismo digo…

Horas más tarde, mientras cada equipo se encontraba en sus dormitorios…

Ryu- don yoh…cree que hao haga algo esta vez?

Yoh- pues...no lose, pero si regresó, debe ser por algo

Fausto- aun si nos tocara pelear contra el…

Lyserg- pues si eso pasa, estaremos preparados, no yoh?

Yoh- si, estaremos listos )

…

Hikari-al parecer no nos tocara mañana…(decía la chica mientras veía su oráculo virtual)

Horo-horo- si, eso creo

Len- pero al equipo de hao si…

Chocolove- haber haber y tu como te enteraste?

Len- mj…simple…

Horo-horo- o..o…!!

Len- el tipo de haya lo acaba de gritar

Horo-horo- x..X(se cae de la cama)

Hikari- y sabes contra quien?

Len- un equipo llamado los cocos o una cosa asi

Hikari- los cocos jeje...seguro moriran...(dijo bajando la mirada)

Horo-horo-...

Chocolove-…que le dijo un cable a otro cable? (grito el moreno para romper el silencio)

Len- no nos interesa

Horo-horo- otro de tus grandiosos chistes…

Hikari- que le dijo o.o?

Len/horo- hikari! (ellos grandototes y ella chiquitita con cara de perro a pedio morir)

Chocolove- somos los intocables! (silencio total por 3 segundos, todos se ponen completamente blancos…pasa una de esas bolas del desierto y se escucha un grillito)

Horo-horo- te hemos dicho mil veces que no nos importa ninguno de tus pésimos chistes!

Len- y aun asi sigues contándolos a pesar de que nadie se ríe!

Horo-horo- por eso nadie te quiere

Len- asi que deja de contar esas tonterías! (y le dieron una enorme paliza, que en el cuarto de yoh se pudo escuchar la plegaria de chocolove)

Horo-horo- y haber si ya te callas (dijo sacudiéndose las manos)

Hikari- pero…

Len- como que pero, no me digas que sus chistes no son estúpidos y tontos!

Chocolove- (con la cara hinchada) ustedes no entienden la brisa de la risa!

Hikari- no…es solo que…

Len- te da lastima el chocolatin?

Hikari- no…

Horo-horo- estas enamorada de el y no quieres que le peguemos…

Hikari-como crees! No, es solo que

Len- me estas desesperando habla de una buena vez

Hikari- …quienes son los intocables? O.O

Len/horo- ah! (se caen estilo anime)

A la mañana siguiente, mientras se dirigían al lugar donde sería la primer pelea del tan esperado torneo, o mejor dicho la continuación del torneo…

Ryu- quienes creen que peleen el día de hoy?

Lyserg- las 5 lilis

Horo-horo- nah! Eso es imposible

Len- no creo que esas tipas hayan regresado

Lyserg- entonces quienes son esas? (les dijo señalando a un grupo de chicas, algo entusiasmadas, que se encontraban "entrenando"…ok estaban senadas con los ojos cerrados y todas sonreían de oreja a oreja)

Yoh- hola!D

Milly- o.- hola!!!

Ryu- milly…(grito ryu emocionado, al ver a la pequeña milly correr hacia el)

Milly- príncipe lyserg!! (Grito la pequeña abrazando al peliverde)

Lyserg- jeje, hola

Ryu- no…TToTT

Horo-horo- jaja aun le dice príncipe

Hikari- príncipe… es cierto parece príncipe xD

Shalona- cuanto tiempo sin vernos

Yoh- si! Ah pasado mucho tiempo

Milly- o.o quien eres? (pregunto jalándole la mano a hikari)

Hikari- eh? Ah…me llamo hikari

Milly- me llamo milly, vas a ver nuestra pelea?

Hikari- les toca hoy?

Milly- si, contra el equipo las luciérnagas

Fausto- las…luciérnagas?

Chocolove- LAS LUCIERNAGAS!! (Grito poniéndole unas alitas y un sombrerito con un foco a Len)

Horo/hikari- (ven a len con alitas y un sombrero iluminantemente chistoso) xD ajajajajajajajajajaja

Len- idiota! (segundos después, chocolove desapareció en el olvido…)

Ely- si, nos toca contra las luciérnagas

Sally- pero será pan comido, las destrozaremos en un segundo (y dio un fuerte golpe en el suelo con su enorme martillo)

Lilly- ya somos mas fuertes que antes…estamos seguras de que ganaremos

Shalona- si, toda la noche nos la pasamos en nuestro duro y cansado entrenamiento

Len- y se puede saber como entrenan? (detrás de el, hikari y horo-horo seguían riendo tanto de Len disfrazado de luciérnaga, como del nombre del equipo)

Milly- la líder nos pone a imaginar que le ganaremos al enemigo…

Horo-horo- ah…

Hikari- imaginar?

Ely- si, mientras dormimos todas soñamos en ganarle al enemigo, asi que ya estamos mas que listas!

Hikari- con tan solo imaginar? No pues asi hasta horo-horo le gana a hao

Horo-horo- jaja si…oye!

Shalona- si nos disculpan nos espera una gran victoria

Milly- adiós, lo veré haya príncipe (y salio corriendo)

Fausto- donde es la pelea?

Ryu- en el estadio ese?

Lyserg- si…vamos, esta por comenzar

Cuando llegaron al "estadio" esperaron unos minutos y luego Sally, Ely, Milly y Shalona salieron mientras Lilly las veía sentada junto con nuestros shamanes; del otro lado salieron cuatro chicas vestidas de luciérnagas, por lo que horo-horo y hikari se miraron y comenzaron a reír. Dos de las "luciérnagas" eran gemelas, unas chicas castañas de ojos azules, la tercera tenia cabello rosa y ojos negros, la cuarta y al parecer la líder tenia el cabello negro y ojos grises, algo aterradora para ser una luciérnaga. Los equipos hicieron la posesión de objetos…las cinco lilis, bueno ya conocen sus espíritus y sus posesiones, el equipo contrario las gemelas tenían unas luciérnagas rojas, con la lucecita amarilla y su objeto de posesión era nada mas y nada menos que un matamoscas rojo, con esto hikari se cayo del asiento de tanto reír, la peli-rosa tenia una luciérnaga rosa con luz morada, y como objeto un bote de insecticida, al ver esto, por obvio horo-horo comenzó a gritar muerto de risa, y la última tenia una luciérnaga de tamaño exagerado, color gris con la luz verde y su objeto de posesión…las alas de su traje…y con esto ryu también rió, era lo más tonto que habían visto, hasta ahora, en el torneo y mientras estos tontos reían a muerte, chocolove gritaba chistes de muy mal gusto sobre las luciérnagas, por lo que recibió vario golpes provenientes de Len…

Kalim- bien…la pelea comenzara….AHORA!

Continuara…


	11. Chapter 11

jeje ya ya ya subi el nuevo capitulo jejeje sean felices D

* * *

Kalim- LA pelea comenzara…AHORA!

Por unos momentos ninguno de los equipos ataco o hizo algún movimiento, las participantes d cada equipo permanecían en el mismo lugar…

Sally- esto es el colmo….ah!!!!! (sally golpeo con fuerza a una de las "poderosas" luciérnagas)

Len- vaya...hasta una ataca, ya me estaba durmiendo

Shalona- ah!!!! (Golpeo a otra luciérnaga…luego milly también ataco una y hasta que solo quedo la "líder" de pie y viendo a sus compañeras en el suelo)

Ely- esto es demasiado fácil…(la shaman corrió para atacar a la última niña pero antes de tocarla se estrello con algo, por lo que salio "disparada" contra la multitud…)

Milly- ELY!

Yoh- O..O que paso?!

Hikari- utilizo un campo de fuerza…

Shalona- chicas…ataquen! (las tres que quedaban lanzaron sus mejores "ataques" a la niña pero…con tan solo mover la cabeza a un lado logro desviar los ataques…)

Sally- de..de donde salió ese poder?

…-creyeron que por ser unas luciérnagas nos ganarían?...ni soñando…

Ryu- hay…que miedo de niña y eso que se veía tan tierna

Horo-horo- mira mira! Son zombiees!!(Grito señalando a las otras chicas que se ponían de pie como si nada les hubiese pasado)

Milly- pues nosotras tampoco nos dejaremos ganar!...vamos!!!!(y la pequeña comenzó a pelear con una de las ahora..zombie-gemelas, según horo-horo jeje)

Sally- muere pequeño bicho!(decía enfurecida mientras atacaba a la otra zombie-gemela, mientras que shalona peleaba con la pelirosa con todas sus fuerzas)

Chocolove- hora, hora! Estas luciernaguitas están fuertes!

Fausto- son más fuertes de lo que aparentan…

Hikari- porque…la niña esa no se mueve?? (Pregunto la chica señalando a la líder de las luciérnagas)

Ren- son dos personas…

Sally- ah -...x ya…no puedo…mas (dicho esto...la joven quedo inconciente)

Shalona- resistan…eh…resiste milly! (gritaba shalona pero cada ves estaba mas débil... ya que uno de los ataques de la luciérnaga pelirosa la golpeaba con fuerza en el estomago, logrando que shalona escupiera sangre…)

Milly- Q..Q líder! (grito la pequeña con lagrimas en los ojos)

Ryu- milly…

La pequeña quedo frente a las 4 chicas, las cuales le apuntaban para poder ganar la pelea de una buena ves…pero sally logro incorporarse y lanzar un pequeño ataque a la líder luciérnaga (jeje no suena chistoso? xD k tonta soy...luciérnagas jaja…ok ok sigamos) la cual se vio…como si fuese una especie de holograma…por lo que milly se impresiono un poco…

Ren- lo ven?

Hikari- O.O la verdad no

Ren- ¬¬ dios…

Shalona se puso de pie algo débil y le dio poder a milly…con el cual logro lastimar, disparándole en la cabeza, a una de las gemelas…

…- hermana!...maldita! (la otra gemela se acerco rápidamente a milly y con el matamoscas que traía la golpeo en la cara, cortándole un poco a lo que la pequeña chillo un poco…

Milly- no…no dejare que me ganen!..Además…(Decía cabizbaja) mi príncipe me esta viendo! (y todos se cayeron de sus asientos)

Hikari- jaja le das ánimos xD

Lyserg- ¬¬

Milly le disparo a la otra gemela en el hombro a lo que la joven perdió la posesión de objetos…ahora iba con la pelirosa…

…- golpe de luz!(grito esta…y la pequeña milly perdió la vista…quedando completamente indefensa frente a la pelirosa)

Milly-…no…no veo…no veo...ayúdenme...por favor (decía entre sollozos)

Luego de escuchar esto la multitud pensó…ya ganaron, pero no contaban con…

Ely- creían que me habían derrotado?

Horo-horo- que?! Y esa de donde salio?! Eesa si es zombie!

Hikari- shhh no interrumpas O.O

…- se supone que tuu ya estabas fuera

Ely- eso creían me entrene muy bien anoche…ni loca dejaría que ganaran

Yoh- vaya…ese entrenamiento es efectivo...podríamos intentarlo de ves en cuando no creen?

Len- ¬¬ no seas idiota

Ely peleo con la pelirosa y logro vencerla, a lo que solo quedaba la supuesta líder, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca...con sus garras (bueno las uñotas esas jajaja) golpeo el campo de fuerza y la chica dentro de el se distrorciono un poco…y luego con uno de sus mejores ataques atravesó el campo de fuerza y dos niñas salieron de el…

Yoh- son dos niñas!!!

Ryu- órale…

Len- ¬¬ yo se los dije…

Hikari- hay si si…presumido -..-

Kalim- ALTO! Que es esto? Dos niñas formando una?..."_como demonios le hicieron?" _esto no esta permitido…asi que gana el equipo de las 5 lilis!

Lilly- si!!!

Ely- lo logramos!!!

Luego de celebrar un poco..y curar a la pequeña milly, todos caminaban un rato…

Len- -..- que batalla tan aburrida…

Hikari- a mí me pareció buena…

Len- tienes malos gustos…te compadezco

Hikari- ¬¬ malos gustos tu…(pero fue interrumpida por un extraño piiii)

Horo-horo o.Ô y ese pii de donde salio?

Lyserg- efectos de sonido…

Ryu- ahh…

Yoh- oigan…no tienen hambre?

Fausto- vayamos a comer algo…

Un rato después de comer en el PATCH PATCH se dirigían a sus cuartos, mientras que…

Naoko- señor hao…que tiene pensado hacer?

Hao- por ahora nada…dejemos que todo camine por su cuenta haber que sucede

Opacho- (jaja ya se…y este de donde salio?..ni yo se jeje) señor hao…esta ves tratará de obtener los grandes espíritus?

Hao- no…ésta ves no, no me sirven de mucho…

Naoko- pero alguien mas intentará conseguirlos no es así?

Kanna- de que hablas zanahoria?

Hao- ya veras…no tarda en pasar algo grande…

…

Ryu- estoooy! Mega-cansado

Yoh- jeje si, fue un día largo

Lyserg- cuando creen que nos toque pelear?

Fausto- parece ser que no muy pronto…hace rato varios shamanes recibieron su hora de batalla…

Ryu- es raro que hao no haya hecho nada aun…no cree don yoh?

Anna- no, no es raro…(se escucho desde la puerta detrás de ellos…)

Yoh- O..O annita…

Ryu- doña anna! Manta!

Fausto- que los trae por acá? (preguntaba mientras tomaba a manta y lo cargaba como peluche)

Anna- tengo algo que decirles…

Lyserg- es…malo?

Manta- pues…

Anna- escuchen…

…

Hikari- me toca…

Horo-horo-…mi turno

Hikari-…mmm…

Horo-horo-…ganaste…

Hikari-…otro?

Horo-horo- yo empiezo…

Len- dios! Ya me cansaron! No tienen algo mejor que hacer?? Llevan 3 horas jugando gato! (o tres en línea o como lo conozcan jeje)

Hikari- ¬¬ alguna idea de que hacer? No se si lo has notado Tao, pero estamos en una especie de rancho (pueblo o como sea jeje) en un cuarto de 4 camas una ventana en la que no hay buena vista…ahh si y no hay ni una maldita televisión…tienes alguna mejor idea aparte de jugar gato, ahorcado o serpientes y escaleras?

Len- podríamos hablar de algo!

Hikari- haber…hablemos (unos minutos de silencio)

Horo-horo-…como han estado?

Chocolove- que tal un chiste?!

Len- ¬¬

Horo-horo-¬¬

Hikari- o.o árbol que nace torcido?

Chocolove- que le….eh?

Hikari- se le caen los pajaritos!

Len- ¬¬ otra con chistes malos…

Horo-horo- ¬¬ si…no dio risa

Hikari- -…- hay perdoon por no ser buena chistera…no me discriminen por eso

Len- se dice bromista no chistera

Hikari -.- déjame

Y la noche pasó como cualquier otra noche sin nada que hacer mas que verse las caras unos a otros.

Al siguiente día…los shamanes paseaban por la aldea, como si fuera lo más interesante en el mundo…

Horo-horo- es la tercera ves que venimos aquí -…-'

Hikari- vayamos a el lago

Len- ¬¬ a que? A ver el agua?

Hikari- ¬o¬ naa, si quieres que horo-horo la haga hielo

Horo-horo- o.o y patinamos!

Chocolove- y hacemos muñecos de nieve!

Len- -…-'

…

Manta- oye yoh…crees que sea cierto lo que dice anna?

Yoh- no se…pero si es cierto…habrá muchos muertos…

Lyserg- será mejor que se lo comentemos a los otros no crees yoh?

Fausto- estoy de acuerdo…

Hikari- que nos digan que?

Chocolove- poque esas caras?

Horo-horo- problemas con hao?

Yoh- no exactamente jeje

Len- habla de una buena ves…

…

Opacho- señor hao…

Hao- no hay cuidado…me servirá de mucho que sepan que va a pasar

Naoko- incluso los amigos de yoh?

Hao- mientras más…mejor, ésta ves estamos en problemas todos…inclusive yo

Kanna- al parecer este torneo jamás se terminara…

Opacho- señor hao…que es lo que va a pasar?

Hao- muchas cosas…y sino actuamos rápido saldremos afectados como los débiles de haya…(dijo viendo a yoh y sus amigos)

Continuara…

* * *

hola...jeje xD me tarde un poco en subir este -...- peero esque tenia exaamenes tareeas...luego vacacioones y mi foco no se prendia jeje..weno weno ojala les guste la vrdd esta medio aburrido xD no hizo efecto el chocomilk...bye! 


End file.
